HeadBoyHeadGirl
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: Yes, an other James/Lily story from me. James finds out he's headboy, Lily finds out she's headgirl. The story follows them in their 7th and last year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1James

Hi, new story from me

**Hi, new story from me! ;D And, before anyone ask, yes, I'm going to continue on **_**100reasons,**_, **I'm on it ;) I just felt for a break to write something else.  
I'm also continuing **_**The new Beginning**_ **, I'm doing a "flashback"-chapter there. So, now on with this story:  
James Lily, as usual.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own a shit. Or, well, I do own the storyline + plot, but characters and such are still (sob) Jo's work. Just in case you didn't know that this was a FAN fiction-site. Fan, you know?  
**_Dear Diary,  
_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It's been a while since I wrote, sorry 'bout that. Been busy with getting my supplies for 7__th__ year, can you believe it? 7__th__ GRADE! My final year at Hogwarts… Gosh, I'm going to miss that place. You know, all the fun we have there, all teachers, all friends… You know, everything!_

Oh, btw! I was made HEAD-BOY! Can you believe it (yeah, that to) ? Head-boy, I mean, I wasn't made Prefect in 5_th__ year, so how the hell was I made Head-boy? I actually wrote to Dumbly and asked. You know what that old bloke answered?_

**"Dear James, I glad you decided to be Head-boy. And yo answer your question, I hope you'll find out the reason soon enough.  
, Pr. Dumbledore (Dumbly, also called)"  
**  
_Seriously, "I hope you'll find out soon enough." ? What's up with that? I think he finally lost it.  
I haven't told any of my friends about the news yet. I think Sirius would think I was kidding, and Remus would probably bite my head of next "time of the month". Huh, don't want that to happened! Peter would probably do what ever Sirius do, since he can't make any cosies on his own. Poor boy, he's friend with the wrong guys…  
But I did tell mum. That's good, right? But… well, I didn't exactly tell her, she more overheard me scream it out in shock… He he.  
Well, it was a normal day and all, I woke up 'cuz Pep was delivering my mail. I was looking through the mail, 1 from Sirius, 2 from Peter, 1 from Frank… ah, the Hogwarts letter! I opened it (after I've given Pep food), and saw that I still was Quidditch-captain, and I passed with very good marks, and I was looking through the supplies-list, when something caught my eye…_

**"Dear mister Potter, since you're now Head-boy, you must go through the schedule for Prefects, talk with the Head-girl."**

_And then I was like "whaaaat??", so I checked the whole letter again, finding the thing I obviously missed at first sight:_

**"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are Hogwarts new Head-boy. We are happy (some teachers are shocked, but I'm not), and hope that you're going to keep up the good work you've been doing last year.  
, Pr. McGonagall (I'm so proud of you James! I know you can do this.)**

_Yeah, who could've thought that? Minnie was proud of me! Well, I know I've always been her favourite student and all, but… she's really proud of me?  
Anyways, I screamed "WTF, HEAD-BOY?!" out load, and of course mum overheard that, so she came rushing into my bedroom, asking what was going on, and I showed her the letter while shouting "No way, this will ruin my reputation!". Really weird was to wake up, finding out that your last year at Hogwarts will be a… study-year. Well, last year was also a bit of a study-year, but… Head-boy? I still can't believe it.  
Well, I've better go, mum says we're going to Kings Cross now. Well, I guess I'll write tonight in the Heads-dorm. Wooho!  
_"James, c'mon, we're going to be late!" My mum shouted, and I putted my diary in my bag and took it out to the hall.  
"M' on my way, mum!"

, James Harold Potter.

-later, at Kings Cross Station, 9 ¾-

"Oi, Prongs!"  
I turned around and saw Sirius, Peter and Remus waving to me from the train, and I hurried over to them.  
"Hi, guys! How are you?" I asked, hugging Sirius. Remus just shrugged and reminded me of the time of the month.  
"Well, I'm alright, Remus are tired, and Peter is hungry. How about you? Didn't see much of you this summer?" Sirius said, patting me on my back. I pulled away laughing, and said.

"Well, about that… I've something to say to you…"  
"Oh yeah, what?" Remus asked, looking at me curiously. I glanced down at my Head-mark, and Remus followed. He gasped and stretched out his hands to touch the mark. Sirius and Peter were in front of us, carrying my bag to out compartment.  
"Well, as you probably can see…"  
"You're head-boy? Yeah, kind of noticed that." He said, smiling at me. "Congratulations, mate, you totally deserve it."  
"You think? I mean, I'm like Hogwarts biggest prankster in history!" He shrugged, and slowed down a bit, so that Sirius and Peter wouldn't hear.  
"James, you were the biggest prankster. But you've changed, to the better." He added as he saw my look. "You've been doing great in school lately, and last year was really a good year for you. I mean, besides studying and pranking, you didn't ask Lily out all year." I nodded, and sighed.  
"Yeah, but I only studied to make Lily see that I can, so with the no-pranking. And yeah, I didn't ask her last year, but I mean, she hurted me with what she said after the whole… accident, in 5th year." I sighed again, and stopped him.

"Remus, I was made Head-boy. Me. James Harold Potter, Head-boy. It doesn't make any sense. I actually wrote and asked Dumbly about it, you know what he answered?"  
"Let me guess, something like "you're a bright kid, go figure it out!"?"  
"Kind of, "you'll find out soon enough.", isn't that the worst explanation you've ever heard?" I said, letting go of him. "… Let's keep this between the two of us, please?"  
"Of course, don't worry." Remus said, blinking at me, and opened the compartment door.  
"James, Remus, why did it take you so long?" Sirius asked me as soon as I'd closed the door.  
"Sirius…"  
"James…"  
"Look." I pointed at my chest, where the Head-mark sat next to the Quidditch-captain-mark. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
"You…"  
He closed his eyes, and opened them again, looking at the mark.  
"You're HEAD-BOY?!", and then he totally cracked up. He laughed, and laughed and laughed, clutching his stomach while.  
"Oh, my stomach… Oh, James… Hahahah!"  
"Stop it, it's not that funny!" I said, getting a little mad at him. He was still laughing a long, long time, while the train started to make it's way to Hogwarts.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Well, that's chapter ONE. :-) I'm personally pretty happy with the chapter, and I'm sure there's going to me many, many spelling errors. But, as I've said before, my computer doesn't have any "spelling-program" , sob sob, so I do all grammar by my self. And since I'm 14 years old and from Sweden, I'm not a Goddess in English (wish you probably noticed there, he he.), but I'm doing my best.  
If you liked it, REVIEW, if you didn't. REVIEW anyways! Flaws if you want to, but tell me what is wrong then.**

Well, next chapter's up soon!

seeyah,  
I.suck.at.summarys


	2. Chapter 2 Lily

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.**

Chapter 2

"Oh, Lily, you totally deserve it!" Kat said to me, as she saw my badge. The badge. The Head-girl-badge.  
"Yeah, I guess so… But I still feel bad for you!" I said giving my friend a sympathetic look. She too had wanted to be Head-girl.  
"Yeah, but maybe Jack will be Head-boy, you know, at least one from Rawenclaw, right?" She smiled at me, and I swallowed and faked a smile. Yeah… maybe Jack would be Head-boy… what a joy.

But seriously. I really wonder who's Head-boy? I saw Remus (with Sirius, urgh…), and he didn't have it. Maybe it'll be that Hufflepuff guy, Simon-or-something… Well, I guess I'll figure it out soon enough.

"Yeah, that would be… good." I said, smiling at my friend. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was 11:30am, time to go to the Prefect meeting!  
"Well, should we get going then? We don't want to be late!" I said, and we hurried out of our compartment. We ran down to the end of the train, where the Prefect meetings always were. I took a deep breath and went inside.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Lily, and I'm this years Head-girl!" I said, smiling at the Prefects.  
"Is everybody here?" I asked, looking around, counting the people.  
"No, not Remus!"  
"Or the Head-boy!"  
"Well, Ok. But…." I turned and faced all 7th year-prefects. "But, who's the Head-boy, if you all are here…?" Jack was the man to answer my question.  
"Oh, I heard It's someone who had not been Prefect before. I personally think old man Dumbledore finally lost it-"  
"No, he did not, Jack." Remus said, walking in to the room. "Hi, btw. How are you?"  
"Just fine, you?"  
"Oh, you know… same old rutines…" He said, giving me an meningfull look. I understood, "the-time-of-the-month" was only a couple of days away.  
"What was that about Dmubledore, Remus?" Jack asked, smiling at Remus.  
"Well… let's just say it's going to be a very, very intresting year…"  
"Yeah, intresting is one way to putt it!" I heard a voice behind me. His voice.  
"Noway…"

"Yes way, Lily-flower. I was made Head-boy." James said, stepping out from the shadows. Remus caught my eye, and gave me a hopeful smile. I smiled back, since Remus knew exactly how I felt about James.  
"James, seriously? James Potter, Head-boy?" A 6th year said, rasing a eyebrow disbelievefull.  
"Oh, this is going to be an intresting year…" Kat said, and most of the Prefects laughed.  
"Oh, c'mon, it wont be that bad!" James said saracticly, winking at me. I smiled, and said.  
"Well… anyways, -" I stopped, finally realizing something. I glanced down at Remus, who smiled at me. Oh my God, can you believe my luck?  
"What Lily?" James asked,  
"… we're going to share a flat."  
And that's when the whole group of Prefects started to laugh hysterical. Even me and James. Everyone was laughing their heads off, until a 6th year said,  
"Oh, this will seriously be the best year ever!"

-  
**Very, vey short. Sorry 'bout that. ;-) But if you guys review nicely, it will be more next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sorting

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello, :-)  
Next chapter, here we gooooo!!**"Oi, 1st years, over here!" James shouted, as we stepped out of the train, waving goodbye to out friends.  
"1st years, follow us please!" I shouted, taking the lead. Ca 50 11years old kids followed me, as I lead them to the boats. James made sure they sat in their boats, then he and I took one and we leaded the 1st years to Hogwarts.  
"Well?" He asked me, looking back at me.  
"What?"  
"Well, is it so bad that I'm Head-boy?" He smiled at me, and I giggled,

Disclaimer, I still don't own the things Jo created (cause then I would be famous and I wouldn't sit and do fan fictions on my own story... duh…)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nah, it's all right. I think I'll survive." He smirked and turned forward again.  
"Uh, James?" I asked him, taking his hand. He turned around again and raised a brow.  
"What?"  
"I'm actually kind of glad that you were made Head-boy." He smiled a very broad smile, and he stroke my hand with his thumb, and turned forward again. The rest of the trip we just sat there and held hands.

"Excuse me, but…" a girl asked me as I helped her out of her boat, "Yes?" I putted her down on the ground, and looked her in the eyes. She blushed a little,  
"Um… what's the boys name?" She whispered in my ear, blushing a little more. Her friends behind her giggled, and I just had to laugh.  
"You mean the boy who helped you in the boat? He's name is James, James Potter. Why do you ask?" I whispered back, but, of course, I already knew the answer.  
"You promise not to tell him?" She asked, and I nodded.  
"We, I, think he's very, very cute." She whispered, and I smiled at her and her friends. Boy, if James knew that 1st years had a crush on him…  
"Yeah, he is…"  
"Do you like him?" one of her friends asked, smiling at me. Whoa, what to answer that question? Ah, I know!  
"Well, don't we all." I shrugged, and the girls giggled more. "Now hurry up, or James might leave without you!" The girls ran of to the rest of the group, who where waiting for me with James. I walked over to him, smiled and said,  
"C'mon, we don't want to be late, right?" And we walked up to the castle.

"Hey, Lils, what did you and the little girls talk about?" James whispered in my ear as we led the group. I ducked a branch and whispered back "I'll tell you later, we've got some trouble!", and pointed to the woods; out came a big, black dog running straight to us.  
"C'mon kids, don't be scared, it's just a dog!" James shouted as some of the kids got scared of the dog. "Come here, Snuffles, foot!" He said, and the dog came in the front to walk with us.  
"Took you guys long enough, I've been bored to death!" The dog suddenly whispered to us, or well, more to James then to me. I raised a eyebrow as I recognized the voice.  
"Bla-"  
"Ssh, not here Lils, later in the Heads-dorm." James said, nodding back at the kids, who where still a little taken back by the dog-attack.  
"Woff!" Sirius said, licking my hand. He then grimaced and whispered to James,  
"James, even you taste better then that hand!" James laughed, and I had to smile to. But just cause it looked so damn funny with a talking dog, not cause he was funny or so. No way.

"So… how did it go with the first years?" my best friend in Griffindor, Lizzie, asked James and I as we sat down. Some how, Sirius had gone to the bathroom a while ago, according to Remus, and he was soon to be back. Hah, yeah right.  
"It went perfectly fine, Liz, they were so cute!" I said, and James chuckled,  
"Yeah, but that's because they liked you. They certainly didn't like me, that's for sure!" He said, turned his head towards the sorting. One of the girls I talked to before sat at the chair and looked really, really scared. "That girl, for example, she HATED me! She kept throwing her hair at me, I got it in my face when I helped her into the boat, and she kept staring at me!"  
"James, she liked you! I mean, she likes you. She didn't mean to hit you in the face, I swear!"  
"Wait, was that what you talked with her about…?" He asked, looking at me with a certain glimt in his eyes, but I hushed him and listened to where the little girl (who's name is Klara Huggnet) where going to be placed.  
"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and Klara walked over to our table. James groaned when she sat down next to me, as we sat at the end of the table.  
"Hi! I'm glad you made it to Griffindor!" I said, smiling at her. She gave me a weak smile back,  
"So, these are my- err, our friends, Lizzie, Remus, Peter, Rebecca, Frank and Alice!" James continued, pointing at out friends in order.  
"Hey, I'm Remus, and may I say, welco-"

"I'M BACK, MY DEAR FRIENDS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SORROW ANYMORE!"

"Oh my…"  
"You sure he just went to the bathroom?" Liz asked Remus,  
"I'm not sure of anything anymore…"  
Sirius stood in the door-frame to the Great Hall, wearing nothing but a crown on his head and a grass-skirt. McGonagall sighed, and Flitwick rolled his eyes. Everyone else was laughing, or as in Dumbledore's case, cheering. Sirius bowed and gave his fan-club air-kisses.  
"I'M SIRIUS BLACK, AND I'M HERE TO TAKE MY PLACE AS HOGWARTS KING!" He screamed, and made his way up to Dumbledore's podium. The 1st years looked terrified as he walked through their group, but the rest of us cheered, and Dumbledore conjured a red-carpet up to the podium.  
"Is he mental?! He can't possible sit on the podium, wearing only a grass-skirt?" Klara said shocked. James laughed and said,  
"Oh yeah, you don't even know half of it. Trust me, cover your eyes as I say it, OK?"  
Oh no, "Uh, James… is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" I asked carefully, but James just smiled at me, and turned back to Sirius, who was a meter away from the podium.

"Oh my God. FIRST YEARS, COVER YOUR EYES, IMMEDIATELY!" I screamed, and the 1st years did as I told them. Now, the rest of the 7th years had got the idea, and stared at the show.

"C'MON SIRIUS, GIVE US YOUR VERY BEST!" Liz screamed, and Sirius blew an air-kiss at her, and dropped the grass-skirt.  
Everyone gasped, and Flitwick passed out, James and Remus stood up on the Griffindor-table and slowly took of their jackets, then their shirts, then their pants…  
"James, Remus, Come over here! I seriously think we need to sit on this podium, right here!" Sirius said, laughing as he pointed at the podium. James and Remus jumped down from the Griffindor table, in their underwear (thank God!), and rushed over to Sirius. Peter came a bit after, still with all his clothes on.  
""WE ARE THE MARADURES, AND WE WELCOME YOU TO ANOTHER YEAR AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" they shouted, and sat down at the podium, and the whole Great Hall cheered.  
"Oh, for Gods sake, Sirius, put on your pants and take away that stupid spell of yours!" James said, looking between Sirius legs, where there should be a certain thing, right? Well, Sirius didn't want to hurt the students for the rest of their life's, so he'd put a spell on, so that instead of his… thing… there was a rubber duck between his legs!

"Oh, right, sorry Prongs!" The 4 boys laughed, and returned to the Griffindor-table, everyone in with their clothes on their bodies. James sat down next to me (Klara had gone to the bathroom, he he, right.) and flashed me a smile, and I laughed again. Over the podium, now read a note:  
"You didn't think that just because James was made Head-boy this year we wouldn't do our famous "welcome" to the new students did you?", with Remus handwriting.  
"Ready guys?" Remus whispered to Sirius and Peter, and as they nodded their heads, he quickly summoned a spell, which where floating on the roof, lighting up the whole Great Hall in a red light:

**CONGRATULATIONS PRONGSIE-POO!! HAPPY I-WAS-MADE-HEAD-BOY-BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY I-WAS-MADE-HEAD-BOY-BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JAMIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

  
, lots of love, "you-know-who-we-are" (please don't murder us tonight, James, cause Remus wants to get to at least one more class before his death, and I (Sirius Black, will probably be called "rubber duck-dick", or something similar for the rest of this year) wants to kiss at least 10 girls, and Peter… well, Peter never has a opinion, so… yeah, please don't kill us for celebrating this wonderful day!)

"Oh my God…" James smile fast faded away, as he read the text. "You're kidding me, right?"

Sirius laughed and hugged him tightly. Now more text was added to the text:

"Congratulations mate, I'm proud of you.", Sirius handwriting read, and everyone Awww:ed. Remus also joined the hug, and now more text was added:

"Even thought I wanted to be Head-boy, I'm very happy for you. Really. Congratulations mate!"

Peter also joined the hug, clapping James on his back, and his writing was added to the text.

"Yay, you rock James. I always said you'd be a great Head-boy, so I have faith in you."

Also Frank hugged James tightly, and his writing joined the others.

"Well done James."

But now a new, blue, text was up, floating next to the red-James-text.

**GOOD JOB LILS! WE'RE PROUD OF YOU GIRL, YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE BEST HEAD-GIRL EVER!!  
well, everyone in 7****th**** year knows how bitchy and controlling Lily Evans can be, but really. Don't you just love that little witch? Huh?  
Well, anyways, Lils, we're really happy for you.  
**from us. Oh, and Lily, James? We (Liz, Kat, Rebecca, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus and Peter) have a little surprise for you up in the Heads-dorm. Hope you enjoy it.

,

PS. Lily, this year is the year, remember? ;-) /Kat

Everyone in the Great Hall cheered, and then the sorting went on.

James smiled at me and whispered:  
"So, soon we're going to our place.. fancy, right?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged, turning back to the sorting.

"Black, Andromeda!" I turned to Sirius who was miming "c'mon An, c'mon!" The sorting hat sat there for a while, then it opened the mouth and screamed:  
"RAWENCLAW!"  
Sirius jumped up on the table and screamed "WELL DONE AN!", the same time as his cousin Bellatrix Black screamed "YOU STUPID GIRL! OH I'LL TELL MUM ABOUT THIS, YOU'LL BE SURE!"  
Sirius stared at Bellatrix, and then screamed "OH, I'LL TELL YOUR MUM FIRST, HAH! SHE'LL BE PROUD, THAT'S FOR SURE!"  
"OH, YOU LITTLE PRAT!!"  
"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT A DEATH EATER!"  
"OH, WELL I'M PROUD OF IT! BETTER THAT THEN BEING A MUGGLE-BORNE-LOVER!"  
"Mr Black, Ms Black, that's enough! Sit down, now!" Dumbledore shouted, and they both sat down, sending etch other death-glares. James forced Sirius to sit down the whole evening, and he kept muttering words like "death eater", "stupid Slytherin", and such.

**So, that's it! Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to do.**

**I hope you liked it, and if you did, REVIEW! (Please still review if you didn't like it!)**

, I.suck.at.summarys

(Happy summer-break on you all!)


	4. Chapter 4 Heads dorm

Dear thing;

_Dear thing;  
Hi! So, Head-boy James here! (Obliviously, since it's my diary, so... yeah…)  
So, the guys took it all good, and so did Lily!! And, as the matter of fact, she FLIRTED WITH ME!! (Or well, she took my hand, and I stroke it with my thumb… but anyways!) She's head-girl, of course, so we share a flat! This is how it went when we came into it…_

"Ms Evans, Mr Potter, may I borrow you for a sec?" Dumbledore said, and Lily and I stood up and walked over to him as the Prefects showed the 1st years the way to the Gryffindor Common room. Dumbledore took us aside, into a door behind the teachers table, and down a stair.  
"Well, as you both know, you're going to share a flat, the Heads-dorm, and that will be your new common room. You're no longer allowed in the Gryffindor's, but, you get every house's passwords, so you can still go inside, but you're not allowed to use anything, sleep in there or something like that. Understood?" Lily and I both nodded, and I felt a bit sad, no more late study nights with Remus, Sirius and Frank… I glanced over at Lily, and I could see that she had the same feeling.  
"But you're friends are allowed up to you, from all houses." Dumbledore smiled as I cheered, and then he opened a door. He turned to me.  
"Mr Potter, I'm pretty sure you know the way to the Heads-dorm? Could you show Ms Evans the way?"  
"Of course! C'mon Lils!"  
Lily and I took off, with me in the lead. Dumbledore looked on us from our back, and sighed.

We walked up many stairs, and finally came to the roof.  
"James! Where does the Heads-dorm lay?!" Lily shouted as I steeped up on the roof. I took her hand and helped her up.  
" Well. It's there!" I said, pointing to our back. Lily gasped as she saw it. The Heads-dorm was, after the name Head, on the top of the Great Hall, like an attic. I smiled at her, and opened the door. "Well, of course this isn't he only way in, you can come in by the Great Hall to, by the kitchen. There are also secret tunnels from here, here, here and here, wish leads to the different Houses." While saying that, I pointed to 4 different tunnels, or holes, on the floor.  
"Wow… how did you know that?"  
"Marauder's map." I simply said, and she nodded (she and Suzie knows all about it, since Remus told them in desperation when they last year found out his secret. He thought they where going to tell on him (of course, they never thought of that).).  
"But, we have to choose a password first." I took her hand again and we walked across the room, our own Living room, and walked out of the door. On the other side, we turned and stood face to face with a painting of Lilies. In the middle of the lilies, there was an old man, who seemed to be asleep. I cleared my throat, and he looked up. He had bright, hazel-brown eyes, and he smiled a very, very big smile.  
"HELLO! You're the new Heads, am I right?"  
"Err, yes. I'm Ja-"  
"I know who you are. You see, this painting is inspired by the Heads. So, this years painting… let's see…" the old man looked around, nodded and turned back to us.  
"The Head-girl's name must be Lily, right?" Lily smiled at him and nodded. He turned to me.  
"And you're James Potter."  
"Yeah… but, how's that? The painting is full of lilies, but nothing that's like me." I said, pouting a little. The old man chuckled.  
"You forgot me, young boy."  
"So?"  
"So? Hahahah, James. Red lilies all over, and just a random dude standing in the front?"  
"…" I looked closer to the picture, feeling my eyes tear up.  
"Grandpa?"  
"Yup!"  
"Oh my… why are you here?" He smiled and looked into my hazel-eyes,  
"Cause I'm really proud of you."  
"And?" I said, knowing it'd be a hatch.

"And… you're mother kind of forced me." He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "But I am really proud of you, James. I am."  
"I know."  
We stood there, face to painted face, letting the tears fall down our cheeks.  
My grandpa, he's the one I've got my pranking from. He never went to Hogwarts, he went home school, but he always got grandma to tell him about the school. When he died, or when he was dying, he got an artist to paint him. And when he died, his ghost flex into the painting. Since then he kind of lived in our kitchen at home.  
I always felt like my grandpa was the only one who understood me. He and I were (and still are) so alike, both in looks and personality.  
"Hrm…I'm sorry to break the reunion, but shouldn't we get our password?" Lily said, trying to sound polite. Grandpa turned to her, and let out a laugh.  
"No needs to sound like a teacher, geezes! OK, password, password… how about "James' grandpa rules!"?" He smirked at us, and I shook my head.  
"Oh, no? Well, do you have any better suggestions?!"  
"Yeah, how about… Je aime Heads?"  
"Since when do you know France?" Lily said, looking at me with a disbelieve-glimt in her eyes.  
"Well… kind of since ever…?" I said, smiling at her.  
"Yeah, I taught him it!" Grandpa shouted, raising a hand. She nodded her head and smiled at Grandpa.  
"OK, so Je aime Heads it is!" He screamed, and then he opened up again. "Welcome in, Lily Po- I mean Lily Evans and James Potter. Since you're not married. Right. Hrm." He smirked at me, and I simply shook my head. He's so like me sometimes… Hehe. Not that I want to marry Lily or something… Right.  
As we stepped into the Living room again, it was painted in beautiful grey, with some kind of pattern on it (the walls, that is). The sofa in front of the fireplace was in black leather. In the roof there was a big crystal lamp. To our right there was a door, and I figured that it was the bathroom. Next to the bathroom there were three bookcases, filled with books.  
"Well, as you probably can see, the room changed, as you wanted it to. And, it kind of took your ideas and mixed them together and so. Yeah…" Grandpa stood in an other painting, above the fireplace, and was scratching his head.  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed, and rushed over to the bookcases. "So many books!" I chuckled and grandpa soon followed. Lily just rolled her eyes at us.  
"So, grandpa, where's our rooms?" I said, looking around. Immediately I saw two doors at my left, and I hurried into one of them. Inside, my bedroom was. It' golden snitches and red quaffles (wish where moving!!) all around on the walls, my broom's resting against my bed. And what a bed! It' so big, and round, and… red! Like a big quaffle! I stretched out on it, and felt something under my pillow. I looked under it and saw a picture of Lily. I smiled and putted it back under the pillow. Those house-elfes really are amazing.  
"Lils, how's your room?" I shouted, and went into her room. It was decorated with red-painted walls, a big red carpet, and her bed was just as mine, but I seriously doubted she had a picture of her under her pillow. She turned around from her bedside cabinet and smiled at me.  
"It's wonderful! I love it! It's so… so… so me!" She laughed, and walked up to me. I smiled and silently thought how this year would end, since we both kind of exposed our feelings for etch other on the boat-ride here.  
I smiled back to her and said goodnight. It had been a long, long day.  
…_so yeah. That's what happened. Right now I'm lying in my bed, thinking of her. Oh, I wonder what she's doing? Maybe she's thinking of me to? ____ Well, I guess I'll find that out soon enough…Hey, I sounded like Dumbly! How about that.  
Well, I should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day. God, I'm supposed to organize the Prefect's meetings. Can you believe it? I can't plan or organize anything!  
…I'll ask Lils for help (hey, I called her that the whole day, and she never objected!_

Goodnight,  
James Harold Potter (Dunno why I keep writing middle names. It just works for me.)


	5. Chapter 5 Dance, baby, Dance!

Hi

**Hi!  
Been a while (OK, I updated yesterday, but you know, before that, it'd been a while), but I'm back! (… yay?)  
**

Disclaimer: I'm still not Joanne. Sniffles.

--

--Lily

"Seriously, Lily. Potter? _James_ Potter?" Kat said, and I sighed.  
My two best friends, Lizzie and Kat sat in my room in the Heads-dorm, PJ-party. James went to bed early, but I completely understand him. It's been a long day…  
"Yes…" I said, and took popcorn. "And I don't know what I'm going to do! We held hands today on the boatride! _Held hands_!" Lizzie raised a brow.  
"So?"  
"So…?"  
"So, what's the problem? He's a nice, young man." Kat glared at her.  
"What? He is!" Liz said,  
"Guys… what am I going to do?" I said, and Kat smiled at me.  
"Well… snog him senseless!"  
"No. Bloody. Way." I said, and Liz took a sip of her butterbear.  
"Why not? I mean, what you told us, he's still into you, and we all know you're in to him." Kat nodded in agreement, but I shook my head.  
"It's not that easy. I mean, I'm suppose to hate him, right?"  
"Just cause you hated him in 5th year doesn't mean you have to hate him now!"  
"And, you didn't really hate him in 5th either, really. Just, irritated at him, eh?" Kat said with her mouth full of Bertie's. I sighed.  
"Do you have to sigh all the time, Lils?" Liz said, and attacked me with popcorn. "It's really annoying!"  
"Oh, did you just throw popcorn on me, ms Elizabeth Connor?" I said, and threw some at her.  
"Oh, I believe I did, ms Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter!" and the popcorn-war was on.

--James

I turned to the wall, trying to keep the noise from Lily's room out. Apparently, Kat and Liz came over, and now they where having a PJ-party.

"Aah, Liz, stop it!" I heard Lily laugh, and I smiled. She does have a really sweet laugh.

I decided that I wouldn't be able to sleep in a while, so I left my sweet, warm, soft bed and grabbed a towel, and went to the bathroom to shower. Out in the Living room, Grandpa snored, and Lily's door was open. I smiled, and heeded for the shower.

--Lily

"Hey, Lils? Why does it sound like the shower's on?" Kat asked, and I listened. Indeed, it did sound like the shower was on.  
"Oh no, we must've woken James up!" I said, and felt a little sad, "He was so tired when he went to sleep. Poor guy…"  
"Yeah, only get, what, 15 minutes beauty sleep?"  
"Well, it's not like he need it, right?" I said, and Kat and Liz laughed. Then, I heard something else. Someone… was singing? I looked at Kat and Liz, and saw that they heard it too.

"Hey… c'mon, let's go visit him!" Kat shouted, and dragged me out of my bed. I laughed, and the three of us tip-toed put in the Living room. There, we could hear the song better:

_I hate the world today, you're so good to me, I know, but I can't change…  
Try to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath…  
Innocent and sweet!_

"But he should…" Kat giggled, and I was trying really hard not to laugh out load.

James was currently dancing around in the bathroom, with a towel around his hips, shampoo in his hair, and singing. Very amusing. The problem? He looks good!

_Yesterday I cried, must've been relieved to see the softer side,  
I can understand how you'd be so confused,  
I don't envy you,  
I'm a little bit of everything,  
All rolled into ONE!_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother,  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint,  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your…_

"What did I miss?" Liz came back running (she'd been up in my room to get candy)  
Kat pointed into the bathroom, since James had left the door open, and Liz laughed.

_… When I start to make you nervous, and I'm going to extremes,  
Tomorrow I will change, and today wont mean a thing!_

James danced, or, well, tried to anyways, and opened his eyes. And saw us.  
"Oi, what are you ladies doing here?!" He shouted, and ruffled his hair. Which made it bubbly.  
"Oh, James, we didn't know you could sing so well!" I giggled, and Kat wiped away tears,  
"Or-Or d-dance!" She said, and started to laugh again.

"Aw, don't say that. You know you loved it!" He smiled at me, and then started to sing happily again

_Cause, I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child and I love my mother!  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, BUT I DON'T FEEL ASHAMED!  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between,  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way… Oh yeah…_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease,  
I'm a goodness on my knees,  
when you're hurt, when you suffer, I'm your angel undercover…**--**_

**Hope you liked it!  
Next chapter will be up soon,**

**REVIEW! (and read, of course, wish I suppose you already did…)**

**- song: Meredith Brooks - Bitch**


	6. Chapter 6 You love me too

Disclaimer: Do I really need to write that I'm not Jo

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to write that I'm not Jo?**_Dear diary- err, book.  
You know, a week ago (first evening in Heads Dorm), Lily, Liz and Kat found me in the bathroom, singing a Muggle-song called 'Bitch'. The girls laughed, and I flushed, and then they invited me to their PJ-party. But, I said no, since I was really tired (and embarrass!), so I went to bed.  
Rest of the week, everything went just fine. I organized the Prefects-meetings, and blah blah blah.  
Now, TODAY:  
Today I have:  
Breakfast  
Potions (with Slytherin…)  
Transfigution  
Lunch  
Potions (how about that… Twice a day?!), again, with Slytherin__**  
**__Divination  
Dinner  
Meeting with Dumbly and Lily about our first week._-Knock, knock-  
I quickly hid my diary under my pillow, and went to open the door. On the other side stood a very tired but hyper (maybe a sugarrush... Who knows?) Lily.  
"What's up?" Lily sighed and walked into the room, and sat down on my bed.  
"… Lils, you OK?" I asked her, and sat down next to her. She shook her head.  
"No… It's not." She had dark circles around her eyes, and I guessed she didn't sleep well.  
"OK… want to tell me?"  
"Well… um… err… Here's the thing... Does your grandpa always sing?" She looked up at me and giggled, "Cause, he sang all night long this night, so I haven't slept at all!" Lily cried.  
"Well… it kind of runs in the family…" I said, "I mean, I sing all the time, too."  
"Really? I haven't heard you… except the first night here…" She chuckled,  
"Yeah… Well, I do, actually. I play instruments too."  
"Yeah? "  
"Yeah… you want to hear?" She nodded, and I crossed my room over to my guitar case.  
"So… Uhm, this is my guitar…" I said lamely (I'm the dorkiest dork ever! 'This is my guitar'? Geezes, she couldn't've guessed that, could she?)  
"Yeah… I kind of figured that." She smiled and I sat down next to her again. I played some ackords on it, and then started the song.  
"Ok… Here we go…"

Sounds fun, eh?

, James Harold Potter

_Do you feel my arms around you?  
Do you feel my heart beat fast?  
Do you feel the same way I do, about you?_I glanced up at Lily, she was smiling, and that's a good sign!

_Somehow I have decided, to let you go.  
I could say it works, but it don't…  
You say you don't love me, you say you don't care…  
But I know,  
Yes I know,  
You love me, too._Lily was still smiling, and even had tears in her eyes. I smiled and continued:

_We may not be friends, yet.  
We may not be close enough…  
But I know, yes I know,  
I love you so,  
and you love me too._I didn't dare to look up. What if she laughed?  
"I don't recognize the song, who wrote it?" Lily asked, and I looked into her eyes.  
"I did." **(A/n: Well, actually, James didn't write it, I did.)  
**"It was… beautiful, James." She smiled at me, and I could feel that I flushed, very, very red.  
"Yeah… I guess… Err…"  
"Uh… yeah."

I could go on, and on, on and on, and on,  
about you…  
I could skip a class, skip a day, just because you weren't there,  
You were lying in your bed…

You know how much I love you,  
You know how much I care,  
than why, why

I never lied, could get me into trouble,  
I never died, but someday I will  
If you're not by my side, on that horrible night,  
Then who else would?

I could go on, and on, on and on, and on,  
about you…  
You say the funniest stuff, you make me smile,  
You are always there with me, we belong…  
You know it too…  
Yes I know you do…

You love me too…

"…"  
"I'll just put the guitar back, and then we can go to breakfast together, right-o?"  
"Sure, why not. Just hurry, I'm really starving!" Lily laughed, and I flashed her a smile, and putted the guitar back.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too. So let's go!" I took her hand, and dragged her out of the dorms. She giggled the whole way, and grandpa sang 'Love is in the air' very off tune.

I sighed happily as we stepped out of the portrait. What a lovely start of a lovely day.

**So... Yes, very, very short (745?!). Probably my only 'well done' chapter that short.  
BUT. I hope you like it anyway. :):) 'flirtflirt'**

Review, so I know if someone reads it or not.


	7. NOTE,pleaseREAD

Hi everyone

Hi everyone !

I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating! But my computer crashed down a couple of months ago, but I'm back now! :D  
I won't be updating right this second, but in a few days, a new chapter of HeadBoyHeadGirl will be up, I promise!  
I've been writing on a new fanfic, which should be up soon to.

I'm sorry, once again, for the long waiting! But be patient, I'll be back !


End file.
